


Hellbent

by louvreangel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louvreangel/pseuds/louvreangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1x05 AU) Mazikeen had always been a loyal soldier, his favourite demon back in hell, the woman who followed him through the gates of Hell... and she only wanted him to remember that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellbent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. All characters belong to their respectful owners.

"Things change, Lucifer."

"Yes but _you_ don't, Maze. You exist to protect me; to know where I am and who I'm with at all times, whether you _want_ to or not."

She left the club after that statement, not looking back once, also shoulder-butting Detective Douche on her way out. How could he accuse her of being jealous of a _mortal_ woman? She followed him through hell to come to this filthy, little place called Earth and this was what she was getting? _Of course_ she existed to protect him, that was her job, but that was back when they were in hell... _together_. Here, they were not together. _Here_ , they were living seperate lives with different lifestyles. He chose the lifestyle of mortals, also getting attached to a mortal woman in the progress. She actually had no more reason to stay in this place but her only ticket to hell was the Devil himself. Unfortunately, he had no intention of leaving yet. That sickened her more.

Mazikeen found herself wandering around Los Angeles streets, trying to clear her head and stay calm. She was so mad at Lucifer, _so mad_ that it couldn't be described with words. He wasn't someone stupid, yet he was acting like one now. Just because of that _detective_. They didn't come all the way here for this bullshit, she refused to believe that.

His words stuck to her, disturbing her all the way. Then she found herself walking in circles around the club. Even when she was just wandering around empty-minded, she couldn't go too far away from him. It was like she was bounded up with him with an invisible rope.

She re-entered the club with a defeated sigh. At least she could drink as much as she wanted.

* * *

"Cheers to you, Maze, for saving my mortalized arse."

She took his drink from him and pulled the glass to her lips. "Cheers."

He only smiled at that. "Yes, you may have a point about the dangers of being mortal. _There are_ consequences. I need to be careful," he pointed out honestly, of course only as honest as the Devil could be.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yes, you do."

And then he started talking about that pet detective again. She put her poker face on not to say something sinister or snarky.

Then he used _that_ voice. " _Oh Mazie_..." the voice she never got tired of, the voice that made her insides tingle. "I _know_ that you'll always protect me. No matter how mortal I become, the Devil can depend on that."

She leaned in and looked him in the eye, as she was very serious of what she was about to say. "Yes, you can. Whatever the danger, I'll be there to stop it. Whether you see it coming or not."

He smiled at that. His smile was as charming as it could be, like always. She was so close to him, so close that she wanted to close the gap between them and crash her lips to his. But she wasn't going to do it, unless she saw a green light from him. Him accusing her of being jealous of a mortal woman was enough to make her put her guards up.

"That's my Maze," he said and leaned in closer. She held her breath, keeping herself put right where she was. It had been a long time since they came to Earth and many times they've had sex, made out, yet everytime was like the first for her. He was her weak spot, her vulnerability and he _knew_ that perfectly well.

Her eyes were locked to his lips, his eyes following her. _No_ , she wasn't going to lean in and kiss him, no matter how close they were. She wasn't going to break, despite the fact that he was smelling so good, smiling so beautifully, and obviously flirting with her.

Then just as fast as he leaned in, he backed off and took the bottle of whiskey and the glass with him. She was amazed by how he managed to twist her around his finger, all the time.

Yet, _nothing mattered_. Not when it came to him. She accepted being vulnerable and attached to him a very long time ago. This was her life, she was the Devil's pet, his loyal soldier.

"Lucifer," she called after him. He turned to her with a smile on his face. It was one of those smiles which he used when he knew he _won_. She was coming after him and he _knew_ he won. Mazikeen hated that smile but she also smiled nonetheless.

"Yes, Maze?" he asked seductively. The two could play this game.

"Let's dance," she offered, her voice as soft as a fur; because she knew dancing always ignited something between them. If she could just get him to dance with her...

When he opened his mouth to answer her, she started hoping not to get a rejection.

"Sure, my dear," came his answer and she genuinely smiled. He put his whiskey bottle and glass on a nearby table. She walked towards him, hips moving temptingly. His smile grew wider as he kept watching her hips move, just the way he liked.

Mazikeen caressed his cheek lightly, feeling his soft beard under her palm. Then she moved closer and wrapped her arms around his neck possessively. He didn't lean in or wrap his arms around her waist. He just stood there like a statue. But she didn't feel offended by that. When she licked his lips and kissed him fully, the so familiar taste filling her mouth, it was _Heaven_. She knew Heaven, saw it from very far away just once. But this was twice as nice than Heaven. She remembered why she had sold her soul to the Devil himself in the first place. The kiss was a reminder to her and to him both, that they were in this together. What they shared was something else, something special. In his darkest moments, on his most desperates calls to the night, she had always been there by his side. When no one was agreeing with him, _she_ was. On his loneliest days, she would always keep him company. Even when they argued or fought, it was impossible for them to stay mad at each other.

He had known very well that she'd follow him through the gates of Hell to come here, just because _he_ was coming. So it was rather sad that he was always with the pet detective and never with Maze. He had been neglecting her, he noticed when she licked his lips and the old familiar sensation filled him up from head to toe. The way she kissed him was a reminder that she was special. He shouldn't have neglected her this much, but he _could_ make it up to her.

Just like the old days, they danced and made out on the dance floor, under the dim lights of the club.

When she had become his favourite soul in Hell, they started working together as a team. Other souls had always been mostly jealous of her, because he always favoured her more. Here on Earth, he had almost gotten to a point where he forgot how much he cherished her. _Now_ , he remembered she was like no mortal. Her kiss, her taste, her loyalty was like no other, couldn't even be compared. So he finally wrapped his arms around her waist, held her tight and kept dancing with her.

"Shall I keep you company tonight, _my Lord_?" she asked seductively, making him remember all the nights she had asked him that question and how all those nights had ended... Precious memories they were, indeed.

"Oh, you shall my dear, you _most certainly_ shall," he answered and gave her a charming smile before they disappeared from sight.

His bedroom wasn't far after all.


End file.
